psyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Contributing code
There are several code-bases/sub-projects in the repository. Each code-base uses a different set of tools and libraries. Often, people prefer to stick with the development tools and operating system they are familiar with. So the choice of which sub-project they can contribute to is unfortunately restricted by these rules: = You want to use Microsoft's Window = You have mingw You can build psycle-core, qpsycle and the plugins, which are in the repository at: /trunk/psycle-core /trunk/psycle-plugins /trunk/qpsycle Download the whole /trunk dir. Note that you will probably need to download and setup additional libraries manually at some point. You can't build psycle-mfc (/trunk/psycle). You have a "free" version of Microsoft's C++ compiler (version 13 or later) Since you don't have the MFC library, you are in a situation where you can't build psycle-mfc (/trunk/psycle). Although it's not well tested, you may have success building psycle-core, qpsycle and the plugins, which are in the repository at: /trunk/psycle-core /trunk/psycle-plugins /trunk/qpsycle Download the whole /trunk dir. Note that you will probably need to download and setup additional libraries manually at some point. You can't build freepsycle (/trunk/freepsycle) because the compiler crashes. You have Microsoft's Visual Studio 2005/8.0 with the C++ compiler (version 14) You can build psycle-mfc (and the plugins), which is in the repository at: /trunk/psycle Note that /trunk/psycle will be replaced in a near future with /branches/psycle-1.8-bugfixes. Note that /branches/psycle-1.8-bugfixes lacks project files for MSVC2005. Although it's not well tested, you may have success building psycle-core, qpsycle and the plugins, which are in the repository at: /trunk/psycle-core /trunk/psycle-plugins /trunk/qpsycle Download the whole /trunk dir. Note that you will probably need to download and setup additional libraries manually at some point. You can't build freepsycle (/trunk/freepsycle) because the compiler crashes. You have Microsoft's Visual Studio 2003/7.1 with the C++ compiler (version 13) You can build the psycle mfc (and the plugins), which is in the repository at: /trunk/psycle /branches/psycle-1.8-bugfixes Note that /trunk/psycle will be replaced in a near future with /branches/psycle-1.8-bugfixes. Although it's not well tested, you may have success building psycle-core, qpsycle and the plugins, which are in the repository at: /trunk/psycle-core /trunk/psycle-plugins /trunk/qpsycle Download the whole /trunk dir. Note that you will probably need to download and setup additional libraries manually at some point. The compiler is known to have difficulties parsing many C++ constructs. If the compiler crashes with an "internal compiler error", or if you get an error where you suspect that the compiler is at fault, don't spend too much time trying to find a work-around, better switch to mingw or MSVC2005. You can't build freepsycle (/trunk/freepsycle) because the compiler crashes. You have another compiler Sorry. You have Windows Vista There are some minor problems on this system. You have Windows 2k Should work, but not regularly tested anymore. You have Windows 98/Me Not recommended. These platforms are not regularly tested anymore. = You have a unix-based OS = You have a GNU system with a linux kernel You can build psycle-core, qpsycle and the plugins, which are in the repository at: /trunk/psycle-core /trunk/psycle-plugins /trunk/qpsycle Download the whole /trunk dir. Things should work smoothly as the needed development library packages exist on all major distributions. You can't build psycle-mfc (/trunk/psycle). You have Mac OS X You can build psycle-core, qpsycle and the plugins, which are in the repository at: /trunk/psycle-core /trunk/psycle-plugins /trunk/qpsycle Download the whole /trunk dir. Note that you will probably need to download and setup additional libraries at some point. Thanks to the use of a distribution like fink, this is relatively easy to setup. Note that, as of june 2007, sound is only supported via esound on this platform. You can't build psycle-mfc (/trunk/psycle). You have another unix-based OS Although it's not well tested, you may have success building psycle-core, qpsycle and the plugins, which are in the repository at: /trunk/psycle-core /trunk/psycle-plugins /trunk/qpsycle Download the whole /trunk dir. You can't build psycle-mfc (/trunk/psycle). = You have a big-endian architecture = We believe we have some endian-related bugs. Sorry. = You have a 64-bit OS = It is safer to build as 32-bit target because we haven't extensively tested the code on a 64-bit wide system.